Seeing Isn't Believing
by Yami Yue
Summary: A Hiei & Kurama Fic. (Yaoi) Sequel to Hiei's Surprise (6th in the series) A new friend may mean trouble for the fox and his lover. Will their relationship survive this new test of faith?
1. How it all started Kurama's POV

  
  
**Warnings:**  
1. The following story is **Yaoi** meaning male+male relationship. Please **_do not read_** if you're not comfortable with/into this. Click the back button on your browser please.  
2. There may be (and probably is) some OOC in this story  
3. A lime warning for future chapters, they do get a little heated.  
All Characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi (except Sata Takahara, she's of my own creation.)   
  
Seeing Isn't Believing  
By Yami Yue   
  


Prolouge

  
  
I let my eyes wander around the courtyard of the apartment complex while my mother talked with the woman who had shown us a nice two bedroom apartment. With graduation only a few weeks away, I decided it a good time to move out on my own. My mother had remarried and with my new stepfather had come a younger stepbrother and a new job in my stepfather's company, meaning I had less spare time and less privacy as well. I knew then I would have to move out soon or risk my stepfather finding out my true relationship with the raven haired fire apparition he knew only as my friend. I wasn't sure how he'd take it and honestly I didn't want to find out.   
  
Mother and I had been apartment hunting for weeks now and this one was the best so far. It had two bathrooms as well as two bedrooms, a spacious living room with a balcony, a nice size kitchen and a dining room area. The neighborhood was good, the complex was within walking distance of my mother's house and lucky for me it was well within my price range.   
  
I wandered off to inspect the garden nearby. The rosebushes were particularly beautiful. A raven haired girl was clipping some red roses. She heard my approach and greeted me with a smile. "Hello." She called. " are you hoping to move in here?" she asked. "Yes." I replied. "I'm Sata. " she said, fixing her jade green eyes on mine. "Sata Takahara." "Shuichi Minamino." I responded. "A pleasure to meet you." "Same here." Sata replied as she clipped a yellow rose with her gardening shears. "I noticed you admiring the roses." She said as she set the rose in the basket on her arm. "Yes, they're beautiful." I replied. "Did you grow them?" Sata nodded and cut a second yellow rose. "Yes. Roses are my favorite." she replied. "Would you like one?" she asked, holding the shears out to me. I smiled. "If you don't mind." I replied. "Not at all." Sata assured me as I took the shears. " A rose's beauty is meant to be shared."   
  
I chose a beautiful red rose for my mother and cut it from the bush. "I see this rose is for someone special." Sata said as I handed her back the shears. "Somehow I sense it isn't for one of your _admirers_." She said as she took the shears. Before I could ask how she knew about my admirers she answered the question. "I work at the flower shop across the street." She informed me, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Lots of girls come in to buy flowers for you, but I'm guessing that rose isn't for one of them." "You're right." I replied. "It's for my mother." "How sweet." Sata responded. "You must have a kind heart. No wonder there are so many girls after you." " . . and judging by the way you were looking over the garden earlier, I'd say you were a plant lover like me." I nodded. Her smile brightened. "We could use a few more plant lovers around here." She said as she held out a beautiful yellow rose to me. "I hope you move in." I took the rose and smiled at her. "Few have offered me a yellow rose. More look to me for love, not friendship." "I just moved here not long ago." Sata said. "I could use all the friends I can get." "Besides…" she added. "I figured you could one less simpering female after a date." I laughed. "Again you're right." I agreed. "Stop by the shop sometime and say hi." She said. "I will." I responded. With that Sata headed toward the elevator.   
  
As I watched her leave I heard my mother's soft footsteps as she approached. "What an odd girl." I thought. There was something about her that bothered me a little though, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The way she'd been able to tell those few things about me in such a short amount of time was unnerving. I was curious as to how she did it. "Don't go falling in love with a nice girl when you've already got a nice boy at home." Mother whispered in my ear. "Don't worry." I replied as I held out the red rose I'd clipped to her. "I won't."   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Author's Note:  
The flower meanings mentioned in this story come from   
  
Sorry for the really late delay in getting this story to you folks. Writer's block and technical issues really slow things down.   
  



	2. Welcome Home Hiei's POV

  
  
AN:This Chapter is in Hiei's POV. Same warnings as last chapter apply.   
  
Seeing Isn't Believing  
by Yami Yue   
  


Chapter One

  
  
I entered Kurama's bedroom through the window as usual. My fox was asleep at his desk, surrounded by papers and schoolbooks. I decided to wake him up. He'd probably sleep there all night and wake with a bad crick in his neck at the least if I didn't. He'd been working harder than usual lately, wanting to make sure he did well on his final tests at school and it was beginning to show. I walked silently to the desk. "Fox." I murmured in his ear. "Wake up." I got no response. I shook him lightly, that didn't work either. I smirked. "Alright, you asked for it." I muttered as I brought my lips to his earlobe and gently nibbled. I slowly trailed kisses down his jaw, to his neck. His eyes fluttered open as I kissed his lips. "Hiei?" He murmured sleepily. "You fell asleep at your desk." I said as I stepped back to give him room to stretch. "Again?" he asked. I nodded. The redhead frowned. "That's the third time this week." He said. His frown melted into a smile as he stood and stretched his long limbs. ". . . and you were sweet enough to wake me." He said softly as he walked toward me. I backed up a step seeing the telltale preciseness of his steps, like a hunting animal cornering its prey and the sudden predatorial glint in his green eyes, which I swear, flashed gold for a moment. I knew that look well. It meant that what he was thinking involved the two of us, his bed but no sleeping for a _long_ while.   
  
My gaze shifted quickly to the window then back to the fox who seemed to be stalking me now. My eyes widened slightly as he blocked my means of escape. He placed his hands on his hips. "You weren't thinking of leaving before I properly thanked you were you?" He asked. I backed up a step and to my horror my leg bumped against the bed. Suddenly I was on my back looking up at Kurama. He smiled maliciously and leaned down toward me. "One of these days I'm going to have to talk you out of wearing that scarf." He said as he gently tugged at it. He kissed my exposed neck, then trailed teasing little kisses up my jaw. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan as he nibbled and sucked on my earlobe. One of my many weak spots he's discovered since I began sharing his bed. "I've missed you." he murmured huskily in my ear. "it's only been three weeks Fox." I responded, vaguely wondering how he could miss me this much in such a short amount of time. "Three weeks, five days, 14 hours and thirty seven minutes." He corrected as he trailed kisses along the side of my jaw. "Welcome home." He added then gently captured my lips with his.   
  
The phone rang starling us both. A low growl escaped Kurama's throat as he pulled away. He sighed as he released me from his hold. "If you wish to hide you should do so now." he warned. "My mother is on her way up." I was out of the room and in the tree outside his window in the blink of an eye. Just as he predicted there was an eager knock at his door a moment later. Kurama quickly opened the door. "Shuichi, you've got the apartment." His mother cried happily. Kurama's face brightened. "There's so much we need to shop for." She added. ". . . and we'll have to take measurements . . ." Kurama smiled. "I can do that. I plan to show Hiei the apartment tomorrow and there's no sense in you making a special trip when it's on my way home." He said. Shiori smiled back at her son. She caught sight of the pile of books and papers on his desk and shook her head. "I've disturbed you long enough. I'll let you get back to your studying." She said then kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Shuichi. Don't stay up too late." "Good night Mother." He replied. "Sweet dreams."   
  
I waited until Kurama locked the door behind his mother before reentering the room. "You're moving out." I stated. Kurama nodded. "Yes, I found a nice place a few blocks from here." He responded as he walked toward me. "Which means soon I'll be able to give you a _warmer_ welcome." He added with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leaned down, I met him halfway and his lips gently brushed against mine. "Will you go with me tomorrow and see the place?" he asked when we broke the kiss. I nodded in agreement. He smiled and I could feel his fatigue. I wasn't sure how, but I'm beginning to wonder if it had something to do with our deepening bond. I can't remember feeling things from him before we became more than friends. "Get some rest." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kurama gently grabbed my arm. "Stay." He said softly. ". . . at least until I fall asleep." "It's been weeks since we last saw each other. Don't leave so soon." I nodded and he released me from his grasp. He smiled in thanks pecked me on the cheek. I sat down on the bed as he turned and began walking toward the bathroom. He pulled his shirt over his head as he went, I turned my head to the window, deciding to focus instead on the night sky. I heard him turn on the shower, then step in a few moments later. I looked out at the night sky, noticing how different it looked in the city. The lights blocked a lot of the stars from view, not at all like seeing it in the forest or the Makai where the stars shone brightly and seemed to be so many.   
  
I heard Kurama's footsteps as he reentered the room and turned to face him. I noticed immediately he wasn't wearing a shirt. Allowing me full view of his well toned upper body. I wanted nothing more than to run my hands over that smooth flesh, and kiss and tease the way I knew drove him crazy, but that would have to wait. Kurama needed to rest tonight, everything else would have to come later. "Kurama you are temptation incarnate." I thought with amusement as he walked toward the bed. He raised an eyebrow in question. I shook my head telling him it was nothing. He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, inviting me to join him with only a glance. I didn't hesitate. I slipped off my cloak, scarf and boots placing my katana in its sheath beside them before climbing into bed next to him. Kurama put his arms around me in a loose embrace and nuzzled my neck lovingly. "So, shall I drone on about how much I missed you like a lovesick schoolgirl or tell you about the apartment?" he asked softly. "The apartment." I answered. "I thought you'd say that." He responded, amusement evident in his voice. "It's a nice size place, with two bedrooms …" he began. "Two bedrooms?" I asked. "If I'm to make it appear that we're roommates there should be one bedroom for each of us." He said. "Why not let them think you're living alone?" I asked. "I intend for the apartment to be a home here in the human world just as the treehouse is our home in the Makai." He answered. "If everyone thinks you're my roommate they will have no cause to wonder why you're there." It made sense. I had no doubt he'd also come up with a reason for my sporadic comings and goings as well. He continued describing the apartment to me and I found I rather liked the notion of being able to stay with him in the human world without having to hide from his family. "I also ran into one of our potential neighbors." He said. "A strange girl." "What was so strange about her?" I asked. He relayed the events of the meeting with the girl Sata Takahara and I had to agree. "Do you think she has some sort of sixth sense like the oaf?" I asked. " I'm not sure." Kurama answered. He yawned sleepily and nuzzled me. "Sleep now." I murmured softly. "We'll talk more tomorrow." He closed his eyes and made a soft contented sound as he drifted off. I smiled. It was nice to be home.   
  
The next day I waited for Kurama outside his school and watched with amusement as a group of girls followed him out of the building. I nearly pitied those silly humans, Kurama had no intention of courting any of them yet they persisted. They never had a chance against the fox's charm. Then again perhaps I didn't either. I watched with amusement as they cornered him. I knew he could sense me, I hadn't bothered to mask my spirit energy. He politely talked with each one, all the while his eyes were shifting from whomever he was speaking with to the surrounding trees, trying to locate me. I saw by the look in his eyes he didn't want to be bothered with the silly humans. I smirked as I leapt down from the tree I was sitting in. Perhaps helping him get away from those simpering females would earn me a reward. After surviving last night's temptation I deserved it.   
  
Relief shone in his eyes as I approached. "I really must go now." he said to them. "I promised my friend I'd meet him here and I really shouldn't keep him waiting." The girls turned to face me and their eyes widened with surprise. "Oh, I get it you're babysitting." One of the girls said. "He's adorable Shuichi. Is he your little brother?" I resisted the urge to scowl at her. "I am not a child." I informed the idiot girl calmly. The girls all looked at me in surprise, not expecting such a deep voice to come from my small form. "We'd better get going." I said to him. Kurama nodded, said goodbye to the foolish humans then we headed toward his house.   
  
"Thank you for rescuing me from the mob Hiei." Kurama said once we were out of earshot. I smirked at him. "I thought you liked the attention." I teased. Kurama shook his head. "In the past I would have loved it. . ." he said. I raised my eyebrow. " . . . and now?" I prodded. "You're the only one I want that kind of attention from." He said with a sensual smile. I couldn't help but smile back. We'd been together nearly two years now and he still only had eyes for me. Yoko Kurama the most desirable demon in the Makai only wanted me, the forbidden child. I still wondered from time to time if it was too good to be true, if he'd eventually get bored with me and move on to another lover. My eyes met his and once again my fears vanished. I saw in those emerald orbs the love he had for me and I knew I wasn't just some toy he would tire of, but that he was as madly in love with me as I was with him.   
  
A girl with long black hair waved to Kurama as we approached the apartment building. "Hello Sata." Kurama greeted. The girl smiled warmly. "Hi Shuichi." She greeted happily. "Who's your friend?" she asked, shifting curious jade green eyes to me. "Sata this is my friend Hiei." Kurama answered. "Pleased to meet you Hiei." Sata said. "I'm Sata Takahara." I nodded in acknowledgement. "Did you get the apartment?" she asked. Kurama nodded. "That's great !" she exclaimed "Congratulations." "Then Hiei must be your roommate." Again Kurama nodded. "I live just down the hall from your apartment. If you guys need anything let me know." She said, then glanced down at her watch. "I'd better get going or I'll be late for work. I'll see you guys later." "We'll see you later Sata." Kurama said politely. Sata nodded and waved goodbye as we headed for the elevator.   
  
I didn't trust the girl. I could sense she was hiding something. Then there was the feeling that she wasn't as human as she appeared to be. I frowned, she could be trouble. "What is it love?" Kurama asked as we got on the elevator. "I don't trust her." I said. "She does seem a bit odd doesn't she?" Kurama questioned. I nodded. "I think she's hiding something." Kurama raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the elevator came to a stop. "Do you think she'll cause trouble?" he asked softly. "If she does we can handle it." I assured him. Kurama just nodded and gave me a small smile.   
  



	3. Nightmares and Confessions Kurama's POV

  
  
AN: All warnings apply in this chapter, especially the lime warning. Things get a little heated in this chapter folks. Oh and I noticed that the url for the flower meanings didn't show up, must be one of ff.net's new rules. Anyway the url will be at my yaoi site if you're interested.   
  
Seeing Isn't Believing  
by Yami Yue  
  


Chapter Two

  
  
Over the next few weeks my life consisted mainly of three things work, school, and getting the apartment ready. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been a tremendous help. Even Boton, Keiko and Shizuru came by to lend a hand. Sata had given my mother and I a hand with the decorating and the once empty apartment was starting to look like a home. With my time being taken up with working, studying and moving I hadn't been able to give Hiei as much attention as I wanted. I planned to make it up to him though.   
  
I plopped down on the couch wearily, tired from moving and unpacking boxes all day. The furniture arrived and I spent the better part of the morning putting it into place, a feat that would have proved impossible without Yusuke and Kuwabara's help. Tomorrow I would officially move in. I couldn't wait. Now Hiei and I could be together in peace, no more worrying about someone coming home at an inopportune time or waking anyone else in the house late at night. "Waking the neighbors could be a problem." I thought. "Hiei tends to make me quite _vocal_." A faint smile spread across my lips. ". . . but we won't have to worry about that when I return to the Makai will we?" my yoko side added teasingly. I had to agree. I closed my eyes. I hoped Hiei would come tonight. My raven haired lover's behavior the past few days gnawed at me. His touch had become cautious and his kisses though sweet were always the gentle meeting of lips, never the fiery, sultry kisses of the past. I was beginning to worry he might be loosing interest in me, especially since I'd been so busy lately. I prayed that wasn't the case. "If I don't do _something_ soon I'm going to loose him." I thought sadly as I drifted off to sleep.   
  
Darkness surrounded me. I could make out nothing of my surroundings, yet my legs carried me forward. I could hear voices in the distance, familiar ones calling out to me. Suddenly, there was more light and the blackness was becoming a dark grey. The voices grew louder as I continued forward. A lone figure emerged from the shadows surrounding me and stepped forward. I stopped in my tracks. The figure approached, becoming more visible as he came closer. I nearly sighed with relief when I realized it was Hiei. More shadows took form behind him and somehow I knew they were my past lovers. "Hiei, what's going on?" I asked as he stood before me. " I have to go Fox." He answered. "Go? Go where?" I questioned. "With them." He answered indicating the figures behind him. "Why?" I asked. Hiei didn't answer. Instead he gently kissed my lips. "Goodbye Kurama." He said softly then turned around and vanished into the shadows. "Wait!" I cried. "Don't go!" The shadows began to close in around me and their whispers grew louder. I called out to Hiei, but the voices of the shadows drowned out my voice. Each was the voice of a past lover demanding to know why I'd left them, pleading for me to return to them.   
  
Suddenly the voices stopped and the shadowy figures faded into the blackness surrounding me as though fleeing from something. The scent of the one who caused me to flee into a human body caught my senses. Fear crept up my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I ran into the darkness not knowing where I was going. I didn't care. I was running for my life, trying to evade the presence at my heels. The ground beneath me started to crumble under my feet. I cried out as I fell into the hole, landing on my back. I could hear my persuer's footsteps as they approached the hole. I looked up as the footsteps stopped and saw nothing but darkness. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. I froze in fear, this was the end and this time there was no escape for me . . .   
  
I opened my eyes and bolted upright looking around me with wild eyes. It was dark except for a sliver of moonlight coming in through one of the windows. I suddenly got the feeling that I wasn't alone. My eyes widened in fear when I turned to face glowing red eyes. "Have a nightmare Fox?" Hiei asked as he stepped into the pale moonlight. I nodded. Hiei sat down on the couch beside me and gently swept a few stray strands of hair out of my face. I smiled at him. "Just a silly dream, that's all." I said, not sure who I was really trying to convince him or me. He scowled. "The look on your face a moment ago tells me otherwise." He said. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair in a nervous gesture. "You're right." I responded as I closed my eyes. "What were you dreaming of that made you so afraid?" he asked. I opened my eyes and met his gaze. "I dreamed you left me." I said softly. His eyes widened slightly. "Why should that frighten you?" he asked. "Because _baka _I love you." I answered. "You could always find another lover." He responded. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say you want me to find another lover?" I asked. He shook his head and took my hand in his. "If I had left you, you could've easily found another lover." He answered. "I suppose." I responded. " … but then I'd always be comparing them to you." "A bad way to start off a relationship." I added as I leaned in closer. "No one likes living in someone else's shadow." He released my hand. I'd hope that meant he'd reach out and touch me, but he simply set his hands at his side. Inwardly I was panicking. I'd neglected him far too long and now I was paying the price. I was sure that next he'd tell me he wanted to go back to being friends, if even that. He couldn't guess how hard it was for me to make and keep friends, much less lovers. Given my looks finding someone to share my bed was an easy task. However finding someone to share my heart proved to be a more difficult task. In truth, until Hiei and I became a couple I thought it impossible.   
  
"Where's your friend?" he asked, catching me totally off guard. "Who?" I questioned. "Sata." He clarified. "At home I believe." I replied, answering his question. "Why?" Hiei shrugged. "You've been spending a lot of time with her lately. I guess I expected her to be here." Suddenly his behavior the past few days made sense. He thought I was going to leave him for Sata. "You're jealous aren't you?" I asked as I leaned in toward him. "Hn." He replied. I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep from laughing. Hiei was jealous! I shouldn't have been surprised I had been spending a lot of time here with Sata decorating and painting and bringing my things over. "Hiei you have no reason to be jealous of Sata." I said. "She's just my friend." Hiei's eyes met mine and I nearly shuddered at his intense gaze. "You're saying that you aren't interested in her." He stated. "Why would I be interested in Sata?" I responded. "I've got you. besides she's only 16, just a child." Hiei snorted. "Fox, everyone is "just a child" to you." He said. I crossed my arms across my chest. "Don't rub it in." I groaned. Hiei chuckled, then leaned in and kissed me lovingly. I responded to the kiss eagerly, relief flowing over me in waves. When we broke from the kiss I nuzzled my face against his neck, breathing in his unique scent. "Does it bother you that I'm older?" I whispered. "Should it?" he responded as he ran his fingers through my long hair. I nipped his neck, gently grazing his skin with my teeth. "It's rude to answer a question with another question you know." I muttered. "Hn." was my only reply from him. I lifted my head and nibbled on his earlobe. "I'm sorry for neglecting you love." I murmured softly in his ear. "I should have tried harder to find more time to spend with you, after all you only get to visit for a short while." "You don't need to apologize fox." Hiei said softly. Gently I hugged him in thanks, glad he'd forgiven me. "You should get home, your mother'll be worried." He said. "Come with me." I said as I released him from my embrace. "She'll be glad to see you." He shook his head. "This is your last night there." He said. "It should be spent with your family, besides I promised Yukina I'd come see her tonight." "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked. He nodded. He gave me one last kiss then vanished into the night.   
  
The next morning passed quickly. I didn't even realize it was noon until I looked up to see Hiei standing in front of my desk. "Almost done?" he asked nodding toward the paper on my desk. I nodded. He smirked. "Looks like I caught you by surprise." He said. "I didn't expect you to visit me at work." I confessed. "I thought it would be a good idea to stop by and see if you wanted to have lunch." "Sounds good to me." I said as I set the paper aside. In a flash he was sitting on the desk in front of me. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his in a loving kiss. I was about to return the kiss when I heard footsteps approaching. Hiei frowned and returned to his standing position in front of my desk. My stepfather walked past us talking animatedly with a client. "Let's go." Hiei said softly. I nodded and followed him out of the building. "So where are we headed?" I asked. "You'll see." He answered. We headed into the park and through the portal there into the Makai. He took my hand and led me down a worn path. "What is he up to?" I wondered as I silently followed him. The path ended in a clearing. I looked around in awe at my surroundings. The trees grew close together creating a shady canopy, the grass was thick and I knew that it would be soft to walk upon. Red and orange flowers grew throughout the clearing adding stark color to the greenery surrounding them. "Wait here." Hiei murmured then vanished. He reappeared moments later with a blanket and a picnic basket.   
  
He spread the blanket out on the ground and sat down. I sat down beside him as he reached into the basket. Hiei caressed my face with his free hand and with the other held a juicy red strawberry to my lips. I opened my mouth and let him feed me. He placed the berry in my mouth and I gave his fingers a mischievous lick with the tip of my tongue as he withdrew his hand. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise, then his expression melded into his usual smirk. He took one of the juicy strawberries from the basket and popped it into his mouth. His expression became thoughtful as he chewed. I wondered what he was thinking of and scooted closer so that our bodies touched. His eyes met mine and he smiled. He reached into the basket pulled out another of the sweet red berries and held it to my lips. I took it with my teeth and watched as he took another for himself. I laid my head on his shoulder. He made no protest and my heart soared. We sat there in companionable silence just enjoying each other's company and eating strawberries. I had to admit I was enjoying Hiei feeding me. I would have never thought he'd pamper me like this. Who would have thought Hiei was such a romantic.   
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as he suddenly frowned. "Only one strawberry left." He answered. "You take it." He said, holding it out to me. "Why don't we share it?" I suggested. A sensual smile spread across his face. He placed the strawberry between his lips, his eyes daring me to take it. I leaned forward capturing his lips with mine. The poor strawberry was crushed in the kiss, as we both fought for dominance. In the end neither of us won, having to end the kiss for much needed air. Hiei's eyes sparkled with mischief as he leaned forward and licked the strawberry juice off my chin. I was never going to look at a strawberry the same way again.   
  
I closed my eyes as his lips met mine. I returned the kiss eagerly. Hiei smirked as he pulled away. "Keep this up and you won't get to finish your lunch." He said as he reached into the basket. I leaned close and gently nipped his ear. "You're such a tease." I growled. Hiei chuckled. "Henti fox, is that _all_ you think about?" he teased. I shrugged. "Can I help it if you excite me?" I replied. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He handed me a sandwich then took one for himself. He chewed thoughtfully and I wondered what could possibly have him so absorbed in his thoughts. "What are you thinking so hard about love?" I asked softly. "I was trying to remember the last time we were alone like this." He said. I thought about it for a moment. I realized with a start that the last time we'd been alone together was when mother left on that trip with her friend. "Six months." I told him. "Too long." Hiei said. "Much too long." I agreed.   
  
I finished the sandwich quickly, then slid my suit jacket off and set it aside. I undid my tie and set it on top of the jacket. Hiei watched as I undid the top two buttons on my shirt. "Making yourself comfortable?" he asked causally. I nodded and stretched. He finished his sandwich and removed his cloak, setting it aside. He reached up and gently ran his hand through my long hair. I pulled him into my lap and nuzzled his neck, then planted soft kisses as I brought my lips up to his jaw. His lips met mine and the fire within me was rekindled. I tugged at the hem of his tanktop, silently telling him I wanted it off. He smirked against my lips, then deepened the kiss before pulling away so I could remove his shirt. It was tossed aside to be forgotten for the moment. He recaptured my lips in a fierce passionate kiss as his fingers worked frantically to undo the buttons on my shirt. Soon it too was tossed aside and he gently ran his fingers over my chest teasing the sensitive flesh there. I moaned against his lips and reached for the first of his two belts. He broke the kiss and brought his lips to my neck teasing me with butterfly soft kisses. I got the first belt unbuckled, then lightly ran my fingers up and down his back in a soft caress. He shuddered and stopped his kisses momentarily. That was all the opening I needed. Quickly I laid him on his back, then leaned forward and trailed soft kisses down his neck to his chest. He let out a soft moan as I flicked my tongue over his right nipple. His eyes slowly closed as I gently sucked. I released him from my torture and whispered his name against the wet flesh. He shuddered. I repeated the same process on the left side, pleased at the sound of his heavy breathing. I continued trailing kisses until I reached his pants. His eyes slowly opened as I unbuckled the second belt. I ran my hands slowly over his well toned upper body teasing him with my touch. My eyes roamed his body and I found myself wondering once again how I managed to win his heart. "Who's the tease now." he murmured as he looked at me with a half lidded gaze. "You still are." I replied as I moved backward to remove his boots. Once they were gone I tugged at the hem of his pantlegs sliding them down. He lifted his hips allowing me to remove them. Suddenly I was on my back with a very sexy, very naked fire apparition straddling my hips. "You're overdressed Fox." He murmured huskily. I smiled seductively at him. "I trust you're going to take care of that problem." I responded. He grinned. "_If_ I can trust you to stay still." He said. I nodded. He stood and in the blink of an eye he was at my feet removing my shoes. He set them aside then unbuckled my belt and slid off my pants. "Much better." He said the straddled my waist once more. He brushed his lips against my abdomen in a teasing caress, his soft lips were warm against my skin. He made his way upward to my chest leaving nothing untouched by his lips. He attacked my chest next with his lips and tongue making me moan and pant. Softly I moaned his name as he nibbled gently on my ear while teasingly caressing me with his hands. "Tell me what you want Fox." He murmured huskily in my ear. "You." I whispered as I slid my hands down his back and cupped his firm rear. He kissed my lips hungrily. "Then that is what I shall give you." he said telepathically.   
  
I sighed as Hiei nuzzled against me, my body still tingling with pleasure. I'd probably be wearing that "I just got laid" look on my face all day. The sweet scent of one of the red flowers assaulted my nose as I leaned into my lover's embrace. He planted a gentle kiss on my chest and tightened his arms around me in a slight hug. I put my arms around him and lovingly caressed him. "You'll have to go back soon." He said softly, breaking the spell of silence. "Yes." I agreed. "I'd rather stay here." I confessed. Hiei smiled. "I take it you enjoyed your lunch then." He remarked. "Immensely." I replied. He made to sit up and I tightened my embrace. "Just a moment longer." I murmured softly. "Please." He nodded and resettled against me, moving to where we were eye to eye. "I love you." I whispered, then gently kissed his lips. "I love you too Fox." He replied. We stayed like that a moment longer before I released him from my embrace. We dressed quickly and Hiei walked me back to work. "Thanks for lunch." I said as we stood outside the building. "It was my _pleasure_." He responded, then vanished. There was no mistaking the double meaning in that statement. " . . . and he calls _me_ a henti." I thought with amusement. I chuckled as I headed back inside.   
  


*************************Author's Note************************

  
  
By the way would you guys be interested in a message board community where H&K yaoi fans can exchange challenges story ideas or just chat about a good story they just read? I was thinking of making one and was curious to see if anyone would join. Or if anyone knows of one I'd like to join.   
  
And to reviewer Fairies Hope, no need to apologize for rambling. I do it all the time. Your story reminds me of my thing for guys with long white hair. It started with Yue (Cardcaptors was my first anime) then continued with Ryou Bakura (I find those big brown eyes and soft voice irresistible) I thought I was safe when I fell for Kurama but lo and behold he turns out to be tall, hot, and with long white hair in his true (demon) form. I've long since decided not to worry unless Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh! starts looking good. Lol.   
  



	4. Trouble in Paradise

  
  
AN: This chapter switches from Kurama's POV to Hiei's POV. There's a divider like this ~~~~~ to let you know there's a switch.   
  
Seeing Isn't Believing   
by Yami Yue

Chapter Three

  
  
Hiei returned after work to accompany me to our apartment. I headed to my mother's house first for a shower and a change of clothes. Yusuke and the others insisted on throwing us a housewarming party and I didn't want to show up in my work clothes. When we arrived our friends were waiting for us. Apparently they had just finished setting up when we arrived since the food hadn't come yet. To pass the time I chatted with Yusuke.   
  
"Things seem to be getting serious with you and Keiko." I said to Yusuke. "It won't be long before you're married." Yusuke held up his hands. "Woah, things aren't getting _that_ serious." The spirit detective replied. " . . . besides _I_ wasn't the one who caught the bride's bouquet at your mom's wedding." I frowned. "You're never going to let me live that one down are you?" Yusuke grinned. "Nope." He replied. "You caught the bouquet, which means you're the next to get married." He added with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Judging by the looks Hiei's been giving you all day, things are a lot more serious between you two than Keiko and me." "As a matter of fact I bet you a hundred bucks that if you and Hiei do get married _you'll_ be the bride." I raised my eyebrow at that. "You're not gonna back down from a challenge are you?" he teased. I shook my head. Yusuke had led me strait into his trap. "Alright I accept your bet." I said as we shook hands. There was a knock at the door and I excused myself to go answer it. I wasn't surprised to find Sata at the door. "Hi Shuichi." She greeted warmly. "Hello Sata." I responded as I moved aside to let her in. "I brought you something. I figured since you like plants even more than I do one more wouldn't hurt." She said as she handed me a small potted tea rose bush. "Thank you." I responded. I nearly paled when I realized the roses were red. Sata merely smiled at me and joined the others who were in an animated conversation about Inari knows what, all except Hiei of course who was watching me. I set the miniature rosebush down on the kitchen table as I heard Kuwabara's footsteps outside the front door. I silently thanked Inari for the distraction, not wanting to face my lover's reaction to Sata's gift. He knew what giving someone a red rose meant and I knew he would confront me about accepting her gift.   
  
I opened the door to find Kuwabara struggling with several bags. Quickly I took one from him. "Thanks." He said as we set the bags down on the kitchen counter. "Did you get everything on the list?" Yusuke asked as he headed toward the kitchen. "Yeah, and some extra stuff too." Kuwabara replied as I helped him to unload the bags. I wasn't surprised that it was all junk food, considering Yusuke was the one that made the list. I was surprised however, that Kuwabara had actually brought some take out as well. Yukina got the plates from off the dining room table and brought them to the counter. I thanked her as she handed one to me, then began dishing up some of the food. I then went to join Hiei on the couch. He said nothing, but the look in his eyes said volumes. "Since this is your home too, the plant is actually a gift for _both_ of us." I said softly. "I think the message was meant more for you than me Fox." Hiei murmured. "If that's the case the poor girl is going to be heartbroken." I responded. " I've already given my heart to you." I began eating, watching Hiei's expression with satisfaction when it softened into a half smile. "Smooth Shuichi …" my yoko side said with approval. "Very smooth."   
  
All too soon it was getting late and the party ended. Yusuke and Keiko left first, then Shizuru. Kuwabara offered to walk Yukina back to Genkai's temple. The ice maiden accepted much to Hiei's displeasure. "I'm following them." Hiei murmured to me. "Don't wait up." I nodded. He waited until Yukina and Kuwabara had made it outside before vanishing in a blur of movement. I looked around the living room glad there wasn't much to clean up. "Need help with cleanup?" Sata asked. I shook my head. "There's not much, just a few glasses." I answered. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and fell to my knees. "Shuichi are you alright?" Sata asked as she moved to help me up. I stood to my feet with her help, feeling lightheaded. I felt sick to my stomach. "I think I'd better lay down." I said. "Suddenly I don't feel so well." "Come on let's get you to bed." Sata suggested. Supporting me with her weight we headed into the bedroom. I sat on the foot of the bed. She watched me warily for a moment and I smiled at her. "Thank you. I think I'll be alright now." I said. "You sure?" she asked. I nodded. "Alright. I'll check on you in the morning." She said then began walking slowly toward the door. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it to the floor to be picked up in the morning. Another wave of dizziness hit me and I pitched forward certain I was going to fall to the floor. Sata saw and grabbed me, pushing me backward. I landed on the bed on my back with her arm pinned under me. Before I could thank her, my world went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I entered the apartment through the sliding glass doors Kurama had left open. I noticed the fox hadn't bothered to pick up the little mess that had been left from the party. I'd noticed he'd seemed a little tired earlier, not long after dinner in fact. He must have been more tired than I thought. Still, something didn't seem right. I could sense another's spirit energy besides that of my beloved. Silently I headed toward the bedroom. The door had been left open, Kurama never slept with the bedroom door open. I placed my hand on the hilt of my katana and stepped in the doorway prepared to face anyone who dared to break into my lover's home. I froze at the sight that greeted me. Kurama was fast asleep, even in the dim light I could see his face was flushed. Curled up beside him was Sata, her head resting upon his bare chest. I could see the outline of her arm underneath the blanket covering them lying possessively over his waist. I nearly fell to my knees in shock. My heart shattered to pieces. Kurama had betrayed me! My heart tried to tell me that it couldn't be possible, that he wouldn't betray my love, but I couldn't believe it. Not when I was seeing them cuddled up that way. With all the speed I could muster I turned and left the apartment.   
  
I didn't go to the treehouse, there were too many memories there I didn't need right now. Instead I settled for a tree in the park. I closed my eyes trying to shut out the image that haunted me. It was no use. I kept seeing him with her arms around his waist, covered only by a thin blanket, which only brought to mind other images of what might have gone on before I'd found them. I felt something fall into my palm and I opened my eyes in surprise. There in my hand sat a small tear gem. In the dim light of the night it glistened. Two more fell to join it. My sorrow turned to anger. I'd trusted him and he betrayed me, the one person I trusted most.   
  
With a sigh I pocketed the tear gems and ran my hands through my hair. I should have known Kurama would betray me, but I'd hoped he wouldn't. Like a fool I'd believed him when he'd said he loved only me when all the while the evidence of his unfaithfulness was right in front of me. He'd been spending much of his time with the human girl, and less time with me, then there was the little rosebush she'd given him with _red roses_. Hadn't he been the one that told me that giving someone a red rose meant you loved them? Two more teargems fell into my open palms. This is why I'd always kept my distance, this is why I rarely trusted anyone. I knew I'd be the one to get hurt in the end. "Never again." I vowed to myself. "Never again will I give my heart to anyone."   
  
  



	5. The Fight

  
  
Seeing Isn't Believing  
by Yami Yue  
  


Chapter Four

  
  
I awoke as bright sunlight assaulted my eyes. Slowly I opened them. I was suddenly aware of a light weight upon my chest and I knew it wasn't Hiei's head resting there. To my surprise Sata was sleeping peacefully, with her head resting upon my chest. I felt her arm under my back and realized I'd pinned her there when I nearly fell last night. Gently I shook her awake. Sata slowly opened her eyes and blinked sleepily at me. "Shuichi?" she asked. "Yes." I replied. "What am I doing in bed with you?" she asked. "Your arm is pinned beneath me." I answered. She blinked again, seeming to try her hardest to take in the information. "Oh." She murmured at last, then rolled onto her back, allowing me to sit up and free her arm. Sata lifted her arm and placed across her stomach. Gently I took her arm in my hands and examined it. Thankfully my weight hadn't been enough to cut off her circulation. "It's a little sore but fine otherwise." She assured me. "How do you feel?" she asked. "Better I suppose." I replied as I laid back down. Sata looked at the clock with a yawn. "I'd better get going." She said. "I'll come by to check on you later." I nodded . She rose and left the apartment. I glanced at the clock and with a sigh I went into the living room to clean up the small mess left by the party. Once that was done I showered, dressed quickly and headed off to work. By the time the workday ended I was feeling awful. I wanted nothing more than to just get into bed and stay there. As the day passed I began feeling weaker and the thought of food of any kind made me sick to the stomach. I decided to walk through the park in hopes that being around nature would somehow make me feel a little better. Feeling tired, I sat down on a park bench and closed my eyes. I opened them again however when I felt Hiei's spirit energy. A smile spread across my face. It quickly faded when I laid eyes upon him. Though his face was expressionless as usual, his eyes were blazing with anger.   
  
"What's wrong Hiei? You seem upset." I asked. "Why shouldn't I be?" he growled. "You betrayed me." I stared at him in confusion. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Hiei I have no idea what you're talking about." "Last night I returned to the apartment to find you snuggled up with the girl you claim is your friend." He responded. I paled, knowing exactly what he thought had happened. "You don't actually think we . . ." I began. I couldn't finish the sentence. Just as I feared he thought I'd cheated on him with Sata. I explained to him the best I could what had really happened. Hiei's expression didn't change. "It's the truth Hiei." I said, my voice sounding pleading to my own ears. "_You_ are the only one I want. I love _you_ no one else." "Sata's only my friend nothing more." Hiei crossed his arms against his chest. "Just how many _friends_ have you taken to bed Kurama?" Hiei questioned, his tone cold and mocking. I narrowed my eyes at him in a sudden flash of anger. "I'll have you know I haven't even _thought_ about taking anyone else to my bed since we've been together, much less do such a thing." I responded. "Inari Hiei, do you honestly think me that weak?" I asked. " . . . that I'd just allow myself to be seduced into another's arms like a common whore?" ". . . or perhaps you thought it was _me_ that would do the seducing." As I expected he didn't answer, but by the way he looked at me I got my answer. In his mind _I_ was the seducer.   
  
My anger faded to sadness. "I would have never imagined you thought so little of me." I said solemnly. "You weren't known for your faithfulness before I met you , why should I have expected that to change?" He replied. His words were a blow strait to my heart, not to mention my pride. Granted not _everything_ about me had changed when I aquired this human form but my sense of love and loyalty had. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. I rose swiftly deciding to leave before I did cry. "If that's how you feel, I'll stop wasting my breath. " I said softly. " I know when I'm not wanted." I turned and began walking away. Hiei didn't say anything to stop me, nor did he come after me. I didn't expect him to. "I guess it wasn't meant to be after all." I thought sadly as I headed home.   
  
I arrived home feeling worse than ever. I wanted nothing more than to go sleep and wake to find that this day had been merely a nightmare, but I knew that was wishful thinking. I laid down on the bed and let the tears I was holding back flow. So this was what it was like to have your heart shattered into a million pieces by the one you adored. It made me feel even guiltier to realize that I must have caused such pain to those I'd left just as cruelly in the past and wonder if this wasn't some punishment for the hurt I caused. "Never again." I thought to myself. "Never again will I give my heart to someone. I'm through with love." I cried myself to sleep only to wake the next morning with a nasty headache, feeling sick to my stomach. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so bad. I called in sick, there was no way I was going to work in this condition. I closed my eyes, feeling totally exhausted. I realized I was worse off than I thought. I was sick, with no idea what it was, what caused it or how to cure it. I felt the first waves of sleep washing over me and decided to let it claim me. a knock at the door woke me. "Shuichi?" I knew the voice immediately. It was my mother. As I groggily opened my eyes I realized that my stepfather must have told her I'd called in sick. I heard the key being inserted into the lock and closed my eyes, in a vain attempt to fight of a wave of dizziness that overtook me. I opened them again when I heard her footsteps enter the room. "You're so pale." she murmured worriedly as she sat down on the bed. "Shuichi what's wrong? " she asked. "You don't look well at all." "I think ate something that didn't agree with me." I murmured. Gently she touched my cheek.   
  
"You've been crying." She said softly. "Hiei and I had a fight." I told her. "We broke up." Mother's eyes widened. "What? . . . but he's crazy about you. What happened?" "He thought I cheated on him. When I tried to explain what happened he wouldn't listen." "My poor boy." she said softly. "I know you loved him very much." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I still do." I murmured. Mother chuckled as she gently stoked my hair. "I thought so." She said. "You'll need to straiten things out with him before it's too late." "I know." I responded. ". . . but I don't think he wants me anymore Mother. You should have seen the look in his eyes." "I don't think I've ever seen him so angry." "His anger will fade Shuichi, and when it does you'll have to talk some sense into him or loose him forever." Mother said. She was right, but I didn't know how to do just that. I just hoped it wasn't too late already. I didn't want to loose Hiei. "We'll find a way Shuichi." my yoko side assured me. "Even if we have to call upon every root, plant, and tree in the Makai to do so."   
  



	6. My Cruel Ways

  
  
AN: Another POV switch in this chapter folks. The line like this ~~~ indicates the switch. Thank you everyone for reviewing, your kind words helped me to continue. There's one more chapter and an epilogue to go. They'll be up in the coming weeks. 

  
Seeing Isn't believing  
by Yami Yue 

Chapter Five

  
  
This whole situation didn't seem right. I ran everything over in my mind over and over again and still it didn't make complete sense. His last words to me rang in my ears. He'd seemed so _crushed_ when he said them. The hurt and anger I'd seen in his eyes haunted me. I'd been too angry to really think things through before I'd said those things to him. Now that my anger had cooled what had seemed so clear wasn't anymore. Kurama _had_ been spending a lot more time with Sata than me, but he'd been spending a lot more time with _all_ of his friends more than me because they'd all been helping him with the apartment. At the time I hadn't minded because we _did_ get to spend time together, though little of it was spent alone with each other. I'd kept him company while he studied or did his homework, helped him pack and unpack his things. He'd even tried to include me in all the decisions when it came to the apartment's décor. I knew little in the way of those matters so I let him make most if not all the decisions. Sata herself never seemed to show more affection toward Kurama than a little sister would her big brother. Kurama had told me once there was more than one way to define love, perhaps the red roses had meant the love of a friend. The image of them cuddled up together that night flashed through my mind countless times and I couldn't help but wonder if the way she'd placed her arm around his waist was meant to be _protective_, not possessive.   
  
I had to find out what really happened that night . I needed to know the truth. I shook my head. Twenty four hours, it had only been twenty four hours since our fight and I missed him terribly. I realized that whether or not Kurama had been unfaithful I still loved him. He'd been wrong when he thought I didn't want him anymore. I still wanted him, still needed him and wanted nothing more than to patch things up between us and move on. First I was going to have a talk with his friend and then have a talk with Kurama. "Face it, that fox has his claws in you." I thought to myself as I stood. I headed toward Kurama's apartment building determined to set things right.   
  
"It's about time you showed up." Sata said as I entered her apartment. "Your boyfriend's been getting steadily worse since last night." I was surprised she knew who I was. I was sure Kurama hadn't told her the true nature of our relationship. "Hn." was all I said. The girl shook her head. "Even _you_ couldn't be that cold." she said teasingly. "You still care even if you are angry with him." I said nothing. Still, she was right. I _did_ care. "You're wrong about him you know." she said. "What do you mean?" I demanded. "He doesn't want me." she said. "Never has." "I'm not after him either. We're friends that's it." "Then why were in his bed?" I asked. The girl blushed. "Shuichi got sick so I helped him to bed." She explained "He was sitting on the edge of the bed and as I turned to leave he fell forward. When I pushed him back onto the bed I fell forward and he fell backward onto my arm, then passed out." "I couldn't free my arm so I covered us up and went to sleep." I cursed under my breath. Kurama had been telling the truth and I'd been a fool and let my anger cloud my judgement. "He misses you, you know." the girl said. My eyes widened slightly. "I bet seeing you might make him feel better." I didn't think so, not after what I'd done. "Go to him." Sata said. "Apologize. If he truly loves you he will forgive you even if it isn't right away." I looked down at my hands and caught sight of the ring on my finger. I held my hand up for closer inspection, studying the tiny red rose that served as its jewel. He'd told me it's bloom would only fade if one had been unfaithful to the other. I missed him terribly. I closed my eyes, the fight replayed itself in my mind again, reminding me what a fool I'd been.   
  
_I closed my eyes   
A blind and cold hearted fool  
Last night I lost my mind and came so close to loosing you  
So close to loosing you  
Misread your smile  
Misunderstood you tears  
Ignored your pleading voice and every sigh  
Even your words of love I would not listen_   
  
I saw it all over again in my mind. The way his smile faded when I looked at him. He'd been so happy to see me. The tears in his eyes as he walked away. I'd wounded him. The way his voice and his eyes pleaded for me to believe him, to hear him out. I'd coldly ignored him. He'd tried to reassure me, tell me I had nothing to worry about, that _I_ was the only one he wanted. Still, I didn't listen. . .   
  
_It's a lesson I'll never forget  
No communication gave rise to fear  
Tell me – who's to blame ?   
  
What I really meant to tell you – I panicked  
Cause I would die if something happened to you  
I'd die if something would . . ._   
  
I'd always been afraid I'd loose him to another, after all I am the Forbidden Child, who could truly want me? I was so hurt and angry when I thought he'd betrayed me that I didn't think before I confronted him. Instead of being relieved to find out what I'd seen wasn't what I'd thought it was I lashed out at him and hurt him deeply. If he would have told me he wasn't feeling well before I left, I would have stayed. If only I'd listened. . .   
  
_But I'm so spoilt by your patience and devotion  
That only now I recognize some of my cruel ways  
Some of my cruel ways_   
  
Kurama had always been so patient, letting me set the pace of our relationship. He'd shown me nothing but loyalty and love since we'd joined up with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'd returned that patience and devotion by breaking his heart. I betrayed him with my coldness and mistrust and perhaps lost him forever. "No." I thought as I opened my eyes. "I'm _not_ going to loose him." "I'm going to win him back no matter what I have to do, no matter what it takes."   
  
_It's a lesson I'll never forget  
No communication gave rise to fear  
Tell me – who's to blame ?   
  
What I really meant to tell you – I need you  
Cause I would die if something happened to you  
I'd die if something would . . ._   
  
I turned and headed toward the window I'd used to come in. "Hey Hiei?" Sata called. I turned my head to look at her. "Just remember one thing. I'm not your competition. If anything I'm your ally. Anyone trying to get between you two will have to answer to me." I smirked. "I won't forget." I said. "Here." She said handing me two roses, one red the other pink. "Take these to him." "The red one says _I love you_." she explained. "The pink one says _Please believe me_." "He will understand." I nodded. "Thank you." I said, then left. I went to the tree outside Kurama's bedroom window. He lay on the bed sleeping. Tonight however, his sleep seemed troubled. I studied him carefully as I slipped in through the open window. His brow was furrowed his lips moved in silent speech. "It's now or never." I thought as I stepped toward the bed. This time I was going to tell him what I should have said before. . .   
  
_What I really meant to tell you – I love you  
Cause I would die if something happened to you  
I'd die if something would . . .   
  
What I tried to tell you baby, What I tried to tell you darling  
Could not live without you honey, would not live without you no . . .  
If only you were with me baby, if only you were with me darling  
Cause I've been waiting for you honey, I've been waiting for you . . .   
  
I closed my eyes   
A blind and cold hearted fool  
Last night I lost my mind and came so close to loosing you  
So close to loosing you  
So close to loosing you_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
I had the feeling I wasn't alone and was instantly awake. I could hear my mother's soft breathing in the other room and I knew she was asleep. Someone had alerted my senses and it wasn't her. I opened my eyes and saw the cause of my alarm. Hiei was walking toward the bed. I watched him as he approached, but said nothing. I sat up as he stopped at the side of the bed. Slowly, he reached out and ran his fingertips over the tracks my tears had left on my face. My eyes met his and he scowled. "I don't want to see that look in your eyes." He said sternly. "What look?" I asked, having no idea what he meant. He cupped my chin tenderly and moved closer. "Like you couldn't care weather you live or die." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you've come here to pick a fight I suggest you leave and visit Kuwabara. I'm not in the mood." He lowered his eyes. "I didn't come to fight with you Kurama." He said softly. "Then why are you here?" I asked. He lifted his eyes to meet mine. "I missed you." He responded, his voice barely above a whisper. I didn't let my expression betray my surprise at his answer but I'm sure my eyes did. My mouth parted slightly to reply, but I wasn't sure what to say. Hiei leaned forward and captured my lips in a gentle kiss. My eyes widened and I pulled away as though burned. "What is he doing?" I wondered. "He breaks my heart then comes to me with kisses and caresses?" "Don't." I whispered. "Not unless you mean it." "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't." He replied, as he lowered his eyes.   
  
"I don't expect your forgiveness, but I'm asking for it anyway." He said softly. " I lost my head when I saw you with Sata." He confessed. "I was hurt and angry when I thought I'd lost you to another." "Instead of listening to you I let my anger cloud my judgement and I hurt you, for that I'm sorry." _I'm sorry_ – Two words I'd never expected to hear from Hiei had just fallen from his lips. He raised his eyes to meet mine and held out two roses to me. His eyes betrayed the fear and sadness he felt. Doubt shone clearly in those crimson orbs. "He's afraid I'll reject him." I realized. I looked at the roses, one red, one pink. Instantly I knew what he was trying to say. "It's ironic how our positions have changed." I said softly, breaking the silence. "Last night it was me who needed you to hear me out now it's the other way around. What's even more ironic is that I forgive you." I continued as I took the roses. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. "That doesn't mean I'm not still angry with you." I said as I reached out with my opposite hand and pulled him toward me. "Your words hurt me Hiei." I continued. "I didn't mean what I said Fox." He responded. My lips lifted in a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that." I said softly as I set the roses on the nightstand." Next time actually _catch_ me in the act before you accuse me." I said sternly. "I don't take matters of the heart as lightly as I did in the past." Hiei nodded in agreement.   
  
"I've always been afraid you'd betray me, I just didn't think it would happen." He confessed. I raised an eyebrow at that. "You didn't think I would cheat on you? or did you think I wasn't capable of cheating on you?" I asked. "Anyone's capable of cheating on their lover Fox, I just didn't think you would." I smiled. "It's my hope that I wouldn't." I said. "I'd hate to lose you that way." Hiei climbed on the bed next to me. "So does this mean we're back together again?" He asked. "Do you still want me?" I asked. Hiei gently caressed my cheek. I shuddered under his touch. "Of course baka kitsune." He answered. "Even if you _had_ cheated on me I probably would have still come back to you." I smiled. "Our first big fight and in less than twenty four hours I run back to you asking for your forgiveness." He said with a shake of his head. "Face it Fox you're stuck with me." I chuckled softly. "Then yes, we're back together." I responded as I leaned toward him. Our lips met in a gentle kiss and I thanked Inari that Hiei had come back to me. We broke from the kiss and he gently caressed my cheek. I could feel my strength waning and slowly laid back down. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I've come down with some illness, drains all my energy." I answered. "Any idea what's causing it ?" he asked. "No." I answered. He nodded. "Sleep now." He said. "We'll talk in the morning." I smiled at him. "Yes dear." I said teasingly as he laid down beside me. "Hiei?" I asked softly as I closed my eyes. "Hm?" he responded. "When I'm feeling better remind me to show you how youko make up after a fight." I murmured seductively. "I'll do that." He said. 

******************************* Author's Notes *********************************

  
  
The song used in this chapter is _My Cruel Ways_ by Basia From the CD _The Sweetest Illusion_.   
  
The flower meanings used in this chapter came from http://www.clareflorist.co.uk/meanings.asp  


I couldn't decide if the next part of the story was a one shot or just a long chapter, so I've decided it's the unofficial second part of the fic (it's not long enough to qualify as a second half, just a second part. )  So now it seems things are once again looking up for the happy couple, but what caused Kurama's ilness in the first place and can it be cured?  You'll find out next week in the next part of the story: _Foxfire._

Until next time my friends,

Yami Yue

  



	7. Foxfire

  
  
Happy Valentine's Day everyone. As a treat on this day of love I've decided to bring you both the last chapter and epilouge.   
This chapter contains sexual situations (but no lemon), nudity, and another lime. Hope you enjoy the ending folks.   
  
Seeing Isn't Believing  
by Yami Yue  


Foxfire

  
  
I awakened to find that Hiei was no longer beside me. To my disappointment, he had risen before me leaving me to wake alone. I grabbed his pillow and cuddled it to my chest. I breathed in his lingering scent wishing it was him I was cuddling instead. "At least I know I wasn't dreaming." I thought happily. I wasn't sure where my lover had gone but I hoped he would be back soon. I heard my mother's soft footsteps at the door, just before she peeked inside to see if I was awake. "Hello Mother." I greeted softly. She entered the room and sat on the bed beside me. "How do you feel Shuichi?" she asked as she stroked my hair. "Not much better I'm afraid." I answered. "I made breakfast. Are you hungry?" she responded. I shook my head, the thought of food still turned my stomach. Mother sighed. " I should call a doctor before you get any worse." She said. "Don't." I replied. "There's no telling whether or not I'll switch forms and that's the last thing we need to happen in front of a doctor." She nodded in agreement. "Where's Hiei?" I asked. "I haven't seen him." Mother answered. "Hm, perhaps he went to speak with Yukina." I mused aloud. "He was here?" Mother asked. "Yes." I answered. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "I take it you two made up." She commented. "Is it that obvious ?" I asked. She chuckled. "I saw it in the way your eyes lit up, and in your smile." She answered. After a moment her smile faded and I could see the worry in her eyes. "I'm worried Shuichi." She murmured softly. I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Absently I wondered if I'd looked that worried during her illness. I wanted nothing more than to ease her mind, but without knowing what was wrong with me I couldn't even ease my own mind. "Would it make you feel better if Yukina took a look at me?" I asked. "She's as close to a doctor as we can get." Mother nodded. "Already ahead of you Fox." came Hiei's deep voice from the bedroom entrance. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway. "She's waiting for us at the temple." "In that case I should get dressed." I said. Mother rose and left the room. Hiei lingered a moment longer as I gathered my clothing, then once assured I didn't need help went to join my mother in the living room. I dressed quickly and brushed my hair, then went into the living room. "Will you be gone long Shuichi?" mother asked. "I don't know." I replied. "Ask Sata to take care of my plants for me while I'm gone, just in case." She gave me a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Go on now." She said. "I can send Hiei with your things if you need them." I returned both the hug and the kiss and with a few farewell words we were on our way.   
  
As soon as we reached Genkai's temple I was ushered into one of the guest rooms. Yukina motioned for me to lie down on the bed. I did as she requested and she sat down in a chair beside the bed. The ice maiden looked at me with concern as she laid her hand upon my forehead. I felt her spirit energy wash over me for a moment. "Both your physical and spirit energy are being weakened by something." She said. ". . . but I can't tell what's doing it." "Has this ever happened to you before?" she asked. I shook my head. The ice maiden frowned. "You should rest for the time being." She said softly as she rose from the chair. "I'll see what I can do in the meantime." I nodded in understanding. "I wish my visit was under better circumstances." I said softly as I gently squeezed her hand in thanks. "So do I." she replied as she returned the gesture. She left the room, closing the door behind her. Hiei sat in the chair she had occupied. For a moment neither of us said a word and for once the silence was unnerving. I quickly decided to break the silence. "I'm glad we're back together again." I admitted. " I would have been lost without you." "You would have found another lover Fox." Hiei said. I sighed. "I don't think so love." I said. " In the past perhaps, but not anymore." He lifted an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing for a moment. "You never speak much of your past." He said. "I'm not particularly proud of my past Hiei." I responded. "You know that." "Yes, but I am curious about something." He said. "You've seduced many, but you never seduced me. Why?" "I didn't want to scare you away." I said. "I also didn't want you thinking I just wanted someone to warm my bed." "I wasn't sure if you'd even consider being more than friends with me and decided it best not to risk our friendship." "You slashed that plan to bits when you looked me in the eyes that night. I felt I had to tell you the truth. . . and so I did." He regarded me with a thoughtful expression. " Maybe your being tainted by the humans wasn't a complete tragedy." He said. "They have changed you, and if anything made you fierce when it comes to protecting those you care for." I smiled. "You finally understand." I said. "Perhaps." Hiei responded and said nothing more. He closed his eyes and it wasn't until he opened them again that he broke the silence. "I've been summoned." Hiei murmured. "Then you should go. Mukuro needs you." I replied. "So do you." He protested. I smiled. "I'm sure I can spare you for a little while." I responded. "Go on, you'd probably get bored just sitting here watching me sleep all day." He sighed, then nodded. He kissed me goodbye and started toward the door. With a look Hiei let me know he'd be back to check on me later, then he was gone.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
It was late when I returned to Genkai's temple. My fox was sleeping peacefully, his long red hair in total disarray on the pillow beneath his head. A soft knock at the door, turned my attention away from my lover. Knowing it was Yukina at the door I opened it. She blinked in surprise then smiled. "I'm glad you made it back safely." She said softly. "Kurama will be as well." "He's been asleep most of the day." She informed me. "Has he eaten?" I asked. Sadly she shook her head. "He tried for me once this afternoon, but he couldn't keep it down." I frowned, then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for looking after him Yukina." I said. She smiled. "Are you staying tonight?" she asked. I nodded. "Good. Perhaps your presence may make him feel better." She said as she turned to go back the way she came. "Good night." "Good night." I replied as I watched her go. Once she was out of sight I closed the door. I removed my cloak, shoes and sword and set them aside. I climbed in bed beside the peacefully sleeping redhead and placed an arm around his waist in a loose embrace. He didn't stir, but made a soft contented sound. I smiled and closed my eyes. The sounds of the night soon lulled me into a sweet dreamless sleep.   
  
Kurama stirred as I slipped out of bed the next morning. "Hiei?" he murmured sleepily as he opened his eyes. "Where are you going?" he questioned as I secured my katana to my waist. "To get the bag your mother packed for you." I answered as I returned to the bedside, leaned toward him and softly kissed his lips. "Is there anything you want me to bring back?" I asked. "The book on my nightstand." He said. "I haven't finished it yet." I nodded. "How do you feel?" I asked. "Tired." He admitted, " …but not as tired as yesterday." "I'm hoping it means I'm getting better." "Me too." I thought. "Go back to sleep." I told him. "I won't be gone long." He pulled me close for another kiss, then laid back down and closed his eyes.   
  
I slipped on my cloak then headed for the apartment. I felt Yusuke and Kuwabara's spirit energy nearby so I slowed to a walk, deciding to enter the apartment from the front instead of the window as usual. If the detective and the oaf were headed to the apartment it might mean another mission. I entered the building and got onto the elevator. As I rode up I removed the spare key from my boot and waited for the ride to end. I exited the elevator and unlocked the door, leaving it open for the two who would soon be joining me. I easily found the bag Kurama's mother had packed for him. I tested the weight and was instantly thankful she knew how to pack light. I added Kurama's book to the bag, making sure not to forget the requested item. The door opened as two sets of footsteps indicated someone was entering the apartment. "Kurama, Hiei, anybody here?" Kuwabara cried. "Must you be so loud?" I responded as I stood in the doorway of the bedroom. "Hey Hiei." Yusuke greeted calmly as I stepped into the living room. "Where's Kurama?" "Genkai's." I replied. Yusuke frowned. "He's not well …is he?" he asked softly. I shook my head. "I knew it!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I told you there was something weird going on with his spirit energy." "What's wrong with him?" Yusuke asked. "Yukina can't figure out what it is." I answered. I motioned for silence. I sensed another's spirit energy and it wasn't human.   
  
I quickly reached for the piece of cloth covering my jagan eye and undid it. My third eye slowly opened as I closed my natural ones. I made a motion with my hand toward the door and it swung open violently. "Show yourself." I ordered as I opened my natural eyes. Sata shakily appeared in the doorway. "Inside." I growled. Nervously she stepped inside. I willed the door to close behind her. "You're not what you seem to be are you Sata?" I asked. "Show us your true form." She closed her eyes and a moment later her form began to shift. Her midnight black hair lightened until it was pale silver. White fox ears appeared at the top of her head as the human ones vanished. A youko. Sata was a youko. Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "She looks just like Kurama!" he exclaimed. He was right. Though only Shuichi's height she was defiantly a female version of my lover. Yusuke smacked the oaf upside his thick skull before I could say anything. "Say his name a little louder Kuwabara, I don't think all his neighbors heard you yet." He said sarcastically. Sata opened her eyes at the noise and the golden orbs widened at the mention of my fox's name. "You know my brother?" she asked, hope dancing her eyes. Her tail twitched anxiously, calling my attention to the golden tip. "He never told us he had a sister." Kuwabara said. Sata's expression saddened. "I'm not sure he even remembers me." She said softly. "I was only a kit when he left home." "Please tell me where he is." She pleaded. "I've been searching for him for the past five years. He's the only family I have left." With a look I cautioned Yusuke and Kuwabara not to say anything. "We may know him." I said. "What made you search here for him?" Yusuke asked. "I heard rumors that he was alive here in the human world and had taken a human form. I even heard he was in the dark tournament." She answered. "You didn't actually _see_ the tournament?" I asked. Sata shook her head. I closed my eyes gathering my concentration to speak with Kurama mentally.   
  
"Kurama." I called telepathically. "Hiei?" came the confused reply "Yes Fox, it's me." I assured him. "There's something I need to ask you." "What?" he asked. "Do you have any relatives outside of your human family?" I responded. "Yes, a sister." He informed me. "Why?" "I think I just met her." I replied. "What?" he exclaimed. "I'll bring her with me to Genkai's." I informed him, then opened my eyes cutting of the telepathic connection.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"My sister is _here_?" I thought in shock. "What in Inari's name possessed her to come looking for me?" Perhaps it was simply because I was the only family she had left. I hadn't seen her since she was a kit, she wasn't even old enough to walk or talk when I left home. I was surprised she would even remember me, let alone search for me. I hadn't made any attempt to see or communicate with her all these years, even after our parents died. Didn't she think I'd abandoned her? Surely she's heard the stories about me, who in spirit world hadn't? I could only imagine what she thought of me. Regardless of the reason, I hoped this girl was who she claimed to be. If she were an imposter my friends would make short work of her. Not many in the Makai could take on Yusuke or Hiei let alone both of them, with or without Kuwabara's help. Even fewer could match Hiei's speed.   
  
As if my thoughts had summoned him, I felt my lover's sprit energy nearing. Within moments he entered through the window. He kissed my cheek in greeting and set a small duffel bag in my lap. "Thank you." I said. "Hn." He responded as he opened the bag. He pulled out my hairbrush and began brushing it with gentle strokes. The soothing effect of having my hair brushed was putting me to sleep. Slowly my eyes began to close. They flew open again when I felt the change as my body shifted to its true form. I frowned, my body was weakened more than I thought. Hiei gave my hair a few more strokes then took the bag and the brush, setting them aside.   
  
My ears twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching the door. "That must be her." I murmured as he rose to answer the knock at the door. A silver haired youko vixen entered the room. Her sweet jasmine like scent filled the room as she walked to the bedside. It only took me a moment to recognize the scent and match it to the figure standing before me. This girl was no impostor. "Hello Kurama." She greeted as she sat in the chair beside the bed. "Do you remember me?" she asked, her golden eyes shining with hope. I smiled softly. "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you Sata." I said. "I almost didn't recognize you little sister." She grinned and threw her arms around me in a warm hug. I returned the hug. "It was dangerous for you to come looking for me." I chided gently. "I missed you Kura." She said softly as she shed the tears she'd been holding back. "When I heard you'd been killed I was devastated." " …and when I heard the rumors that you were still alive in the human world I had to find you. You're all I have left now." I sighed and hugged her tighter. "I'm glad you did Sata." I confessed. "…and to think you were right under my nose these past few weeks." My sister gently pulled away, confusion clearly evident in her tear filled eyes. "If I had paid closer attention and realized who you were, Hiei and I may have never fought." I told her. Sata's eyes widened. "Shuichi?" she questioned. I nodded as I gently wiped her tears away with my hand. She stared at me for a moment then burst into giggles. "I should have known." She said. "No mere human has plants _that_ happy and healthy." She then turned to face Hiei. "Thank you for helping my find my brother." She said. "You helped me. I'm only returning the favor." He responded. Sata smiled. She knew it was Hiei's way of thanking her.   
  
A knock at the door caught our attention. I sensed Yusuke and Kuwabara's spirit energy. Hiei scowled the door and it swung open revealing the other half of team Urameshi. "Hey Kurama." Yusuke greeted. "How are you feeling?" I smiled. "I've been better." I admitted. "I've been talking with Yukina and think I may know what's causing your illness Kura." Sata said. "However I don't understand how you didn't avoid it." I raised my eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Foxfire my dear brother." Sata said with amusement in her eyes. "You've been affected by foxfire." The blood drained from my face as I realized what she meant. "The red flowers in the clearing." I thought. "I breathed in the scent of one of those flowers. If I hadn't been so _preoccupied_ I would have realized what they were." "What's foxfire?" Yusuke asked. "Foxfire is a rare red flower with a sweet perfume that has an adverse effect on youko." I answered. "You're not going to die . . are you?" Kuwabara asked. I smiled at Kuwabara. "No Kuwabara I'm not going to die, not from this anyway." I answered. " However, I may begin to act strangely over the next few days." I closed my eyes and stifled a yawn. "Come on guys. Remember Yukina said my brother needed his rest and we shouldn't stay long." Sata said. I opened my eyes to see her shooing Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the room. As soon as they were out of the room she turned to me. "How in Inari's name did you get into foxfire?" she asked. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. Sata giggled. "Never mind." She said. "I think I can guess." "Tell Yukina what you know." I instructed. "I will." She assured me. "Take care of my brother for me Hiei." She said to my lover with a wink. My blush deepened. She giggled again and closed the door behind her.   
  
"You were holding back earlier when you were talking about the foxfire flower." Hiei said as he sat next to me on the bed. "_How_ have you been affected?" he asked. "It's like being hit with a lust spell." I explained. "How long before it wears off?" he asked. I swallowed and looked away from him. "It doesn't." I answered. "To be rid of the effects I must be cured." Hiei turned my face toward his. "How?" he asked. His closeness proved to be too much of a temptation and I leaned in and gently kissed his neck. "Sex." I whispered in his ear. "That's the cure?" Hiei asked, leaning into my kisses as I trailed upward toward his ear. "Yes, make love to me and I'll be cured." I murmured huskily, then slid my tongue along the curve of his ear. Hiei shuddered and turned his face toward mine. "You're not well enough for that yet." He murmured, his lips grazing mine as he spoke. " I can sense you're exhausted and trying now would only drain what little strength you do have." I could see the worry in his eyes. "Besides the idea of being caught in the act by Yusuke and Kuwabara doesn't exactly appeal to me." He added. "We still have time." I assured him. "How much time?" he asked. "Until the setting of the full moon. " I answered "Seven days from now." "What happens after then?" he asked. I wished he hadn't asked that question, it was something I didn't want him to know. "Fox?" he asked tenderly, his eyes pleading with me to answer his question. "I loose my sanity." I said softly. His eyes widened. "As the days pass the need will grow until it is fulfilled or it drives me insane." "I won't let that happen." He vowed. I smiled and pressed my lips to his. He returned the kiss. "If I'm to cure you, you'll need your strength." He said. I grinned sensually at him. "Is that a promise?" teased. "Strait from the heart." He replied. "I'm looking forward to you fulfilling that promise." I told him. He smiled as he affectionately caressed my face. "So do I." He said. "We've never made love while you were in this form." "You never asked." I teased.   
  
"What am I going to do about extra clothing?" I wondered aloud. "Not that you'd mind my being immodest." I added teasingly as I winked at my lover. Hiei snorted. "Henti fox." He muttered. "You wouldn't have it any other way." I teased. "Can you change back into your human form?" he asked. "No. " I answered. "I haven't the strength." "Don't worry, I'll bring you something." He assured me as he got off the bed. ". . .unless you don't want me to." My smile widened into an amused grin. "Who's the henti now?" I teased. "You still are." He replied, then gently kissed my lips. "Rest now and gather your strength. We'll talk more later." I didn't protest, fatigue was finally setting in. "Hiei?" I murmured as I laid down. "Yes?" he answered as he pulled the covers over me. "Thank you." I murmured as I closed my eyes. "You've taken care of me plenty of times, it's about time I got a chance to do the same for you." he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.   
  
I drifted in and out of consciousness for the next two days. During the time I was awake, I was given water and broth or soup, the only food I could keep down. I awoke on the third day of my stay at Genkai's temple feeling much better, though still weak. Judging by the amount of sunlight in the room, I guessed it was already noon, if not later. Hiei wasn't in the room but I sensed he was near. I heard footsteps nearing the door. The door opened and my lover entered the room. "How do you feel?" He asked as I sat up "I'm still weak but I'm feeling nearly back to normal." I replied. "I brought your medicine." He said. "Yukina and Sata said it would help." I sat down on the bed. He sat down on the bed beside me and handed me a mug filled with a green liquid. I pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss as thanks as I took the mug. I put the mug to my lips and sipped the hot liquid. I frowned, It tasted horrible. "That bad?" he asked. I nodded then swallowed. "The herbs are very bitter, I doubt there's any way to make it taste good." I said. "Your mother wanted me to tell you that your stepfather said to take your time and recover. Your job will be waiting for you when you're well again." He informed me. "Good, that means I can spend some more time with you." I said then took another sip of the awful tasting medicine. "Hn." Hiei agreed. "It's rare we get to spend time together like this." He added as he stroked my hair lovingly. "That will change soon love." I said. "I promise. Just give me time." Hiei said nothing. He continued stroking my hair in a gentle caress. I sipped the tea, drinking it as quickly as possible without burning myself. Hiei stopped his caressing to take the empty mug from my hands. I'd managed to get the horrid stuff down, but it remained to be seen if it would stay down.   
  
He left the room and returned a moment later with a bundle of white cloth in his arms. He set in on the dresser then turned to leave the room again. "Get dressed and meet me outside." He instructed. With a sigh I got off the bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower. To my delight the bundle of white cloth turned out to be clothing. I slipped on the clothing and admired my reflection in the mirror. I was surprised at how well the outfit fit. I knew it wasn't one of mine. It was similar to the one I'd worn when I fought Roto at the dark tournament, only made to fit my yoko form. Bewildered I quickly headed outside deciding to ask Hiei where he'd gotten it. I found him in the garden sitting on one of the large stone benches. He looked me over and gave an appreciative nod. I blushed. "Where did you get this outfit?" I asked, my voice betraying my surprise. Hiei just smirked and motioned for me to sit down beside him. "Your mother showed me how to take your measurements." He explained. "I took your measurements to one of Mukuro's tailors and gave her a description." "She's very good and quite swift." "Thank you." I said then planted a gentle peck on his cheek. Hiei blushed. "You can thank me later." He said as he stood to his feet. "Right now let's concentrate on building your strength back up."   
  
I followed him to the room where Genkai had held the first round of fights during her tournament. He handed me one of his katanas. I blinked at him bewilderedly. "You're teaching me how to use a sword?" "I thought you'd enjoy learning a new skill." He replied with a smirk. I realized that these lessons in swordsmanship weren't just for training or building my strength up but it would also keep my mind off the foxfire's cure. At least while I was training anyway. I smiled and nodded. "Shall we begin then?" I asked. He nodded and the lesson began. We spent much of that day and the next training, trying to build my strength up.   
  
By the fourth day of my stay at Genkai's erotic images took the place of my dreams. In vivid detail I dreamed of old fantasies being fulfilled and new ones being born. During the day training quelled the desire and kept my mind focused on fighting afterward however, my mind was free to wander on the many ways I had yet to pleasure Hiei or be pleasured by him. It was getting more and more difficult for me not to drag him off somewhere and jump him. My desire was growing and I was steadily loosing my grip on my self control. My control nearly broke on the fifth day of my stay at Genkai's   
  
That day we had decided to train in the room Genkai had used in her first round of fighting matches during her tournament. We trained for hours first with my lessons in swordsmanship then in practice matches that were tame compared to our usual sparring. At the end of our session Hiei smiled. "For someone who was semi conscious for two days, you're stronger than you let on." He said. I sat down with my back against one of the walls, feeling completely exhausted. Still, I smiled back at him. He was right, my body though weak from malnutrition was not as weak as it had been when I first arrived. "I think by tomorrow you'll be strong enough for the trip to the Makai." I understood now what he was planning. By training and building my strength up I'd be strong enough to make the trip to the treehouse without a problem. Once there we could concentrate on actually curing me. My smile melded into a roguish grin. "Sounds like you've been planning to get me all to yourself during these past few days." I said. "What do you plan on doing with me once we're finally alone?" "You'll see." He replied, then leaned forward and gently kissed my lips.   
  
I wanted him closer. No, I _needed_ him closer. I raised my arms and pulled him forward knocking him off balance to pull him into my lap. I returned the kiss eagerly slowly running my fingers down his spine. "Much better." I purred once the kiss was broken. I slowly trailed butterfly soft kisses along his neck, breathing in his scent at the same time. I felt my body growing warmer. Inari I wanted him bad. "Fox." Hiei murmured as he touched my face. I tilted my head to look at him. "Release me." He said seriously. I blinked at him, completely bewildered. "Do _you_ want to explain to Yusuke and Kuwabara why I'm sitting in your lap?" I blushed and loosened my hold. He got to his feet then placed the backside of his hand to my forehead. "You're feverish." He said with a frown. "It's the foxfire." I told him. "Desire makes us burn inwardly and outwardly." Hiei raised an eyebrow. Yusuke opened the door. "Shall we continue?" Hiei asked. For a moment I was hoping he meant our make out session but when Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the room I knew he meant our training. "Yes, but I think I'll spar with Kuwabara for a while if you don't mind." I replied. "Hardly a challenge." Hiei commented. That comment of course started another one of those famous Hiei vs. Kuwabara verbal battles. Thankfully Yusuke stopped it quickly and challenged Hiei to a training match. As I watched my lover's movements from the sidelines I felt the warmth within me grow.   
  
I watched as his lips formed a thin line as he concentrated. I licked my own lips remembering the feel of his upon my own. I'd gotten a taste of the fire apparition and I wanted more.   
  
_I'll always think of you   
Inside of my private thoughts   
I can imagine you   
Touching my private parts   
With just the thought of you   
I can't help but touch myself   
That's why I want you so bad   
Just one night of   
Moonlight, with you there beside me   
All night, doin' it again and again   
You know I want you so bad   
Baby, baby, baby, baby   
  
_His hand slid slowly down the length of the hilt of his sword, repositioning for the next attack. I imagined those hands caressing me, remembering my lover's touch. The thin shirt I wore was suddenly too warm. I removed the offending garment slowly, letting my hands roam over fevered flesh. I bit my lip to keep from moaning in pleasure. I glanced over at Kuwabara who was too busy watching the practice match to notice me. I let my hands roam over my bare flesh wishing it were Hiei's hands instead.   
  
_Oooh I get so high   
When I'm around you baby   
I can touch the sky   
You make my temperature rise   
You're makin me high   
Baby, baby, baby, baby _  
  
It was torture being around him and not being able to really be alone with him. Yusuke and Kuwabara had come to visit everyday much to my frustration. Normally I would welcome their visits, but not this time, not while I was under the foxfire's spell. I forced myself from my fevered daze and firmly clenched my hands at my sides. Kuwabara glanced over at me, but I didn't meet his gaze my eyes were on the sexy fire apparition. Just thinking of his kisses and caresses made me feel hotter.   
  
_Can't get my mind off you   
I think I might be obsessed   
The very thought of you   
Makes me want to get undressed   
I wanna be with you   
In spite of what my heart says   
I guess I want you too bad   
All I want is   
Moonlight, with you there inside me   
All night, doin it again and again   
You know I want you so bad   
Baby, baby, baby, baby _  
  
Inari, even his scent was starting to drive me wild. Watching him spar with Yusuke wasn't helping. I noticed that at some point during the match he'd removed his shirt. My hands ached to run over that finely chiseled chest and feel that soft flesh underneath my fingertips. My breathing was starting to speed up and the remaining clothing I wore suddenly felt too confining. For a moment, I didn't care that Yusuke and Kuwabara were there, I wanted Hiei to make me moan and writhe underneath him in pleasure.   
  
_Oooh I get so high   
When I'm around you baby   
I can touch the sky   
You make my temperature rise, ooh boy   
You're makin me high   
Baby, baby, baby, baby   
  
I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me   
Let's make a deal you roll, I lick   
And we can go flying into ecstasy   
Oh Darlin' you and me  
Light my fire   
Blow my flame   
Take me, take me, take me away_   
  
I smiled at the thought of that powerful little body joined with mine. Hiei knew exactly how to bring me to my knees and right now that's what I wanted desperately. Hiei and Yusuke finished their sparing. I ignored the taller raven haired male. My eyes were on Hiei. I was vaguely aware I was staring at his bare chest. I licked my lips wanting to run my tongue over his bare flesh. Silently I was begging him to take me and give me the pleasure I so greatly desired.   
  
"You Ok Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, breaking me from my daze. I blinked and turned my head to look at him. "You sure he's gettin' better Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "He looks flushed." Suddenly thankful I'd put my shirt in my lap I smiled slightly. "I'm just a bit warm." I said. "It's nothing to worry about." Hiei frowned and put his hand to my forehead. "We'd better end training for today." He said. "I don't want to risk your fever getting any higher." "There's a river not too far from here. It's got lots of shade." Yusuke said. "Why don't we go there? It might help him cool off." He suggested. Hiei nodded in agreement.   
  
We followed them to the riverbank, with Yusuke and Kuwabara chatting with Hiei as we walked. I said little and spoke only when I'd been spoken to. I was trying to calm my body from the foxfire's effects. By the time we reached the riverbank, I decided I needed a nap. I laid down on a patch of thick, soft grass and stretched. Hiei sat beside me with his back against a rock. I closed my eyes, fully intending to sleep. I had just begun to drift off when I heard my name being called. I opened my eyes to find Kuwabara and Yusuke sitting in the hotsprings, their clothes hung neatly on the shrubs close by. "Come on guys, the water's great! " Kuwabara called. I could feel heat beginning to spread throughout my body and I knew the foxfire's effects were beginning yet again. "I'll think I'll wait Kuwabara, thanks anyway." I called back. "I'll take my turn with Kurama." Hiei said. I bit my lip at the image those words conjured, feeling the heat within me intensify. I didn't hear Kuwabara's remark but Hiei scowled. "Ignore the lovebirds Kurama." Hiei said in response, making the taller redhead sputter. "Urameshi and I _aren't_ interested in each other that way." He cried. Yusuke looked him up and down pointedly and shrugged. " I don't know Kuwabara, you're not that bad looking." Yusuke said. I caught the mischievous glint in our leader's eyes and decided to join in the fun. "He's right you know." I chimed in. "You shouldn't sell yourself short. You are attractive . . . in your own way." The look on Kuwabara's face was priceless. Hiei snorted. "Will you two stop toying with his mind." He said. " He's messed up enough as it is." "Hey!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Yusuke and I burst into laughter. Hiei smirked.   
  
"The oaf seems to think we're to shy to join them." He said. "Shall we prove him wrong?" "Of course." I found myself saying as a sensual smile spread across my face. In a blur of motion Hiei was undressed and in the hotspring, looking smug. After seeing him undress plenty of times I was disappointed he did it this time so quickly. I'd hoped to see his hot body if even for a moment. "What about you Kurama? Don't tell me _you're_ shy." Kuwabara taunted. I tossed my shirt at him, hitting him square in the face. Yusuke burst into laughter. "Good shot Kurama." He crowed. Kuwabara pulled my shirt off his face and set it on one of the bushes. I turned my back to them. "I can do this." I thought to myself as I undid my pants and slid them down my hips. "I've resisted temptation before and I can do so again." I slid the pants down my legs and stepped out of them, bringing my tail in front of my groin to cover myself before I turned around.   
  
"Guess you were right Kuwabara he _is_ shy." Yusuke said. I raised my eyebrow at that. "Come on Fox, shut them _both_ up." Hiei called. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Alright Yusuke you asked for it." I thought mischievously. I let my tail return to its natural position and walked toward them with unhurried steps. Kuwabara blushed nearly as red as his hair. Yusuke's eyes widened. Hiei just smirked. I climbed in and sat beside my lover. "I think Kurama just gave me an inferiority complex." Yusuke muttered "It was your own fault Yusuke." I said as I leaned closer to Hiei. Kuwabara's cheeks turned that interesting shade of red again. I closed my eyes as Hiei reached up and used his small but strong hands to massage my shoulders. I wondered where he'd picked up this skill. He was good, very good. His touch was firm but gentle and felt wonderful.   
  
I opened my eyes when he stopped. "You were moaning." Hiei said softly in my ear. I glanced over at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were in an animated discussion about Inari knows what and weren't paying much attention to us. "It was too low for them to hear." Hiei assured me. I turned to face him. "I'd rather you make me moan a _different_ way." I murmured huskily in his ear. Hiei chuckled. "In front of _those_ two?" he asked teasingly. "You really are a henti." I shrugged and leaned back resting my back against the bank. Hiei's gaze met mine and I held it daring him to make the next move. He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. "You can't be serious." He said telepathically. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the erotic visions flashing through my mind. "It's the foxfire isn't it?" he asked mentally. I nodded in response, trying to quell the desire rising within me. I heard the splashing of water and opened my eyes. Hiei had gotten out of the water and was hastily dressing. I cursed mentally. I'd gone to far this time. I climbed out as well and dressed. Without a word I headed into the forest, determined to get away from everyone for a while.   
  
I found a clearing and plopped tiredly to the ground. I leaned back against the trunk of a thick pine. I lowered my ears in shame. "Inari, I came just short of asking Hiei to take me in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'm loosing control faster than I thought." I frowned. The foxfire was making my youko instinct to mate stronger, my body was already starting to scream with desire. I was distracted from my inner turmoil by a familiar scent. "My mate." I thought, then shook my head. "My _lover_." I corrected myself. "He's not my mate. . . not _yet_." I looked up as Hiei approached. His face gave nothing away but his eyes were a storm of emotion. "I'm sorry Hiei." I apologized softly. "It's alright Fox." He said as he sat down beside me. He looked uncertain about what to do. Timidly he reached out and touched my face. I leaned into his touch. "I felt your desire." He said softly . I clenched my hands at my side not trusting myself to touch him. "It's getting worse." I admitted. "Normally watching you fight wouldn't be a problem, but today …" I couldn't finish the sentence. He ran his hand through my hair, soothing me.   
  
"Are you sure you want me to be the one to cure you?" he asked. "I don't understand how you could trust me so soon after . . ." I placed a finger to his lips silencing him. "Don't beat yourself up over the fight we had Hiei. I've already forgiven you." I said. "It's time you forgave yourself." He nodded. " . . . besides I wouldn't let you if I didn't trust you." I added then lovingly caressed his cheek. "I wouldn't trust this to anyone else." He smiled and leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine in a ghost of a kiss. My ears perked up at an indistinguishable sound. A moment later I realized they were footsteps. "I have to get away from here before I do something I regret." I murmured to him. "If you're feeling well enough we'll leave in the morning." He said. I leaned forward and pressed a swift kiss to his lips as I threw my arms around him. Relief washed over me, soon I would be given what I so badly craved. I released him as the footsteps got louder. A moment later Yusuke and Kuwabara came into view.   
  
"There you are!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Why'd you guys run off like that ?" "The water was too hot for Kurama." Hiei said. "I wasn't about to let him go wandering off by himself." "We'd better get back to the temple, I think Sata was looking for us." Yusuke said. I stood and silently followed him. Hiei remained at my side as we walked leaving Kuwabara to take up the rear. We arrived at the temple Sata was waiting for us. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked. "Yes, much better than when I first arrived." I answered as we entered the temple. "Good." She said. "Do you think you could try eating something?" she asked. Hiei nodded in agreement. "Training when you've had nothing but soups, broths, and water won't help things." He agreed. "I'll try." I assured them. Honestly, what choice did I have? How could I say no to the two of them? I didn't eat much but what little I did eat, I was able to keep down. I was glad the sickness stage was over with. Now there was only the "foxfire fever" to deal with.   
  
Feeling exhausted, after dinner I bathed and got into bed, deciding to read for a while before going to sleep. I looked up from my book as I heard Hiei step into the room and nearly groaned when I saw the mug in his hands. My stomach turned at the thought of the medicine. Hiei smirked in amusement at the expression on my face. He handed me the mug. "Must I?" I groaned as I took the mug from his hands. Hiei moved behind me and caressed my hair. "Yes," he murmured. "Drink it Kurama." He murmured in my ear. "I want you to get better." "Do it for me." He added huskily. I shuddered at the seductive tone of his voice. I gave in. I could never resist my lover when he used _that_ tone. I took a sip of the tea. To my surprise the normally bitter tea wasn't as bitter, in fact it was almost sweet. Hiei planted a kiss upon my hair, then sat down beside me. I sipped the tea carefully as he reached up and gently continued caressing my hair. Soon I finished my tea and set the mug down. I leaned into his touch, resting my head upon his shoulder. "What'd you do different with the tea?" I asked. "I just added some honey." He said. I murmured a soft "oh" and tried to fight back a yawn, but failed miserably. Hiei's caresses were calming, relaxing me totally. My eyes began to close and Hiei stopped his caressing. I opened my eyes and raised my head to look at him. He got to his feet then removed his cloak, shoes, and sword. He rejoined me in bed, lying down beside me. "Good night Fox." He said softly as he closed his eyes. "Good night." I replied. "Sweet dreams fire baby."   
  
The next morning we rose early. Yukina had kindly made breakfast and a basket of food to take on the trip. After thanking her and saying our goodbyes we left Genkai's temple and returned to our treehouse. The trip was uneventful and despite my not being as strong as usual we made good time. I was exhausted when we arrived, so after a late supper I headed strait for bed. For once fatigue overpowered the foxfire's effect and I fell asleep right away.   
  
I opened my eyes and nearly sighed at having to wake from the wonderful dream I'd just had. Hiei's hand lightly touched my thigh, his fingers brushing the flesh between my legs. A low moan escaped my lips. Hiei chuckled. "I take it you had pleasant dreams." He commented. "I usually do when I dream of you." I responded. He brought his hand slowly up my thigh. "How do you feel Fox?" he asked as his body brushed up against mine. "Hot and bothered." I answered huskily. He brought a hand up to my forehead. "You don't feel warm to me." I grinned. "Feel lower love." I responded. "Hn. Henti fox." He murmured as he gently placed a kiss on my back. All thoughts immediately fled from my mind as Hiei's hand began caressing the base of my tail. I moaned and leaned into his touch and closed my eyes, completely giving in to the pleasure.  
  
My eyes flew open when Hiei's caresses suddenly stopped. My lover cursed and wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace. "What's wrong fire baby?" I asked. "I've been summoned. . . _again_." He growled. I groaned. "Must you go now?" I asked as he released me from his embrace and slipped out of bed. "Yeah." He said as he quickly dressed. I flopped onto my back with a curse. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know you still knew how to cuss Fox." He teased. I rolled my eyes. He chuckled and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said. "Just try not to be gone too long." I responded. He nodded and in a flash he was gone. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm my body. "I was so close." I thought with frustration. Several more colorful curses came to mind. My body was burning with desire and the only one who could put out the fire was gone.   
  
I took a cold bath to cool my body, ate an apple left over from last night's meal then spent time tending the garden and whatever else I could find to do to keep myself busy until Hiei returned. "I trust you kept yourself amused." He said as he walked toward me. "Yes, but I still missed you." I responded as he stopped in front of me. "_Especially_ since you had to leave so abruptly." Hiei scowled. "You're not mad about that are you?" he questioned. "Of course not." I replied. "Mukuro's your boss and you have to got to her when she summons you, even if she does happen to have the worst timing in all three worlds." Hiei's eyes twinkled in amusement. "She does doesn't she?" he agreed. He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "You _have_ been busy." He commented, noticing that all of the flowerbeds and my entire garden had been weeded. "I had to do _something_ to keep my mind off what we started a few hours ago." He shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said. He took my hand and led me inside.   
  
I noticed he had a bundle of cloth tucked under his arm. It was silver this time a shimmering silver that was not much darker than my hair. I gave him a quizzical glance. He just gave me a secretive smile and released my hand. He blurred out of sight and a moment later I heard the water running in the bathroom. I headed in that direction and found my lover waiting for me. "Are you going to bathe me fire baby?" I asked teasingly. Hiei gave me a mischievous smile. "If that's what you want." He replied. My heart beat faster. What was he up to? Slowly he removed my dirty, white clothing. "You've gotten thin." Hiei commented as he lovingly caressed my sides with his fingertips. "We need to fix that." I shivered, loving the feel of his hands on my skin. Our eyes met and I smiled. Hiei smiled back and motioned for me to get into the tub. I got into the tub, closed my eyes and relaxed as Hiei gently washed my face. He brought the cloth down my neck and over my shoulders, then up and down my arms. My eyes opened when the warm cloth came in contact with my chest. He moved the soapy washcloth over my skin in a torturously slow motion.   
  
My lips parted in a silent moan of pleasure as my eyelids lowered. I could feel that familiar warmth begin to spread over my body. Hiei chuckled softly. "Do you want me to stop?" he murmured in my ear. "No." I replied as he dipped the washcloth into the water. "I'm enjoying this." "Good." He said. He rinsed the soap out of the cloth before returning it to my chest to rise the soap off. His slow caressing strokes only aroused me more. A soft moan escaped my lips. My eyes met Hiei's. His ruby red orbs twinkled with mischief and I knew he was teasing me deliberately. "Don't promise unless you plan to deliver." I murmured huskily. "I don't know what you mean Fox." He responded, feigning innocence. I gave him a look that showed him I didn't believe him. Not that he cared anyway.   
  
"Lay back so I can wash your hair." He said softly. "Just don't get water in my ears." I replied. "I won't." He assured me. Soft sounds of pleasure escaped my lips as he washed my hair. He rinsed my hair then moved the wet silver strands over my shoulder to wash my back. As he rinsed the soap from my skin he planted a soft kiss on my neck, slowly trailing kisses toward my lips. Gently he pressed my lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I returned it with a fiery one of my own. "Aren't you getting in?" I murmured huskily into his ear. Hiei swallowed hard. "Not this time Fox." He replied, then wrung out the washcloth and set it aside to dry. "I have something else in mind." He added as he motioned for me to get out of the tub. "Oh?" I responded as he placed his arms around me. "like what?" I asked as I felt his spirit energy rise, the warmth drying me quickly. "You asked me to remind you to show me how youko make up after a fight remember?" he answered. "Now that we're alone I figured it would be as good a time as any."   
  
He took my hand and led back into the bedroom. Hiei held the bottle of lotion he'd picked up on the way out of the bathroom and motioned for me to lie down on the bed. I laid on my stomach and turned my head to watch as Hiei walked toward me with graceful, determined steps. Once again I marveled at how fluid his movements were, like a wild jungle cat. Whether he knew it or not the fire apparition was sexy. He gave me a questioning look and I blushed. He smirked, probably guessing I was thinking about him. He put some lotion in his palms and rubbed them together, warming the lotion. He placed his hands upon my shoulders and began rubbing the lotion in slowly, then worked his way down my back in a relaxing massage. Idly I wondered where he'd learned to give a massage. All coherent thought was lost however when he caressed the base of my tail. A wave of pleasure washed over me, setting my whole body afire. I let out a low moan. "Kurama?" Hiei asked uncertainly. I turned my head to face him with a half-lidded gaze. Hiei raised an eyebrow. I smiled sensually and caressed his leg with my tail. "You just found one of my major pleasure spots." I told him as I ran my tail up his back and down again. Hiei smirked. "You are feeling better." He muttered. "Can I help it if you excite me?" I responded as I slowly ran my tail over the well defined curve of his rear. "Down boy." He murmured. "You've yet to show me what I've asked."   
  
I rolled over onto my back and sat up. I moved toward him on all fours then leaned forward and captured his lips with mine in a hungry kiss. Hiei responded with a fiery one of his own as I tugged at the bottom of his tanktop. He broke the kiss and moved back enough to allow me to remove the shirt. I tossed it aside and gently laid him onto his back. Slowly I ran my hands over his muscular chest, loving the feel of his soft skin underneath my fingertips. I kissed his chest right above his heart then his right nipple. I sucked gently and teased with my tongue earning a moan from my lover. I teased him with gentle nips and kisses then released my hold on him and whispered his name softly against the wet skin. His breathing sped up as I repeated the process with the left. I trailed soft kisses down the middle of his chest, then down his sculpted abdomen to the waistband of his pants. I unbuckled both belts then sat back on my heels and tugged at the hem of his pantlegs sliding them down. He lifted his hips and I watched as I slid his pants down his powerful legs, leaving him completely uncovered. I shivered in anticipation as I tossed the pants aside to join his shirt. Slowly I moved back toward the head of the bed sliding my body against his. I showered his body with kisses and caresses as I moved forward. I took his hands in mine as I kissed his lips. I rolled over bringing him on top of me. I broke the kiss and nibbled on his ear. "Now my love do to me what I've done to you, then make me cry out your name so loud everyone in the Makai will hear me." I murmured. "Not just the Makai Fox." Hiei replied in that sexy tone of his. " . . . I'll make sure you're heard in Rekai and in the human world." I shuddered and gave him a sensual smile. "Then do it." I said.   
  


*********************Author's Notes*************************  
  
The song in this chapter was _You're Makin'Me High_ by Toni Braxton from the CD Secrets.

  
  



	8. Epilouge

  
  
Seeing Isn't Believing  
by Yami Yue   
  


Epilouge

  
  
I opened my eyes and stretched. My body was still singing Hiei's praises, even though the pleasure we'd shared happened hours ago. "How do you feel?" Hiei asked softly. "Wonderful." I replied, then kissed him gently. "So you're cured?" he asked. "Yes." I murmured. "Thanks to you." He placed the back of his hand against my forehead. "No fever." He murmured quietly to himself. I gently took his hand and placed it upon my chest, over my heart. I smiled at him and closed my eyes. I felt him shift in bed next to me but I kept my eyes closed enjoying the feel of him so close to me.   
  
Hiei lay with his head gently resting on my chest and his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. We laid like that for a few moments before Hiei reached up and began stroking my hair. He shifted against me, making me open my eyes. His ruby red orbs seemed to be taking in my every feature. He brushed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. "Marry me." He murmured. My eyes widened in shock. "What?" I asked, sure that I had heard wrong. "Marry me." He repeated. "Are you sure?" I asked. "You want _me_ as your mate?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." He replied. "…and why wouldn't I want you as my mate?" He continued. "You _do_ want _me_ as your mate don't you?" Hiei asked. "Of course I do Baka." I replied, then kissed him lovingly. "So this means you'll marry me?" Hiei asked teasingly. "Yes." I replied. A brilliant smile graced Hiei's lips and I couldn't help but smile in response. "You're even sexier when you smile." I told him. "So are you." Hiei said as he sat up. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and reached inside. Curious I sat up to peek over his shoulder. He closed his hand over something and turned to me. With his free hand he took my hand, carefully he slipped a ring onto my finger. When it reached the rose ring I wore, he removed his hand allowing me to see it. It was a simple silver band with a dark tear gem set in it's center. Despite it's simplicity it was beautiful. I stared at it in awe. "I can't believe it." I thought. "I'm getting _married_." "If this is a dream don't let me wake up." I knew then my time in the human world would soon be at an end. Once I was his mate I wanted to be by his side, not in the human world trying to visit him every chance I got or hoping he would come visit me if I couldn't come to him.   
  
Hiei reached up and ran his hands through my hair, watching me intently. "When shall we have the wedding?" I asked. "Whenever you wish." He answered. I thought about it for a moment and decided the perfect day. "A year from today." I suggested. "It will give me time to sever my connection with the human world." He raised a dark eyebrow. "You don't have to leave Fox." He said. "I know you wish to be near your mother." I shook my head. "It's time I've moved on. Mother has my stepfather and Shuichi now. She won't be alone." I said softly. "Besides, lately I've begun feeling like a third wheel, and each time I come here to be with you I find it harder to leave." Hiei nodded in agreement. I wrapped my arms around him, drawing him into my lap. "Hard to believe that today's only our second anniversary, feels like we've been together forever." I said. "Even harder to believe a week ago we were separated." He replied. "Yes, and only for one day at that. If I hadn't been ill I probably would have gone looking for you." I agreed. "It must be fate." He said. "Yes, it must be." I murmured. A sudden thought came to me and I groaned. "What is it Fox?" Hiei asked. "I owe Yusuke a hundred bucks."   
  


************************Author's Notes***************************  
  
Looks like Yusuke won the bet after all. lol. Now that they're engaged the happy couple has to spread the news and prepare for the upcoming wedding. All that and more in the next story entitled _You Just Might Get it._  
  
Until Next Time,  
Yami Yue  
  



End file.
